


Let His Highness Fuck

by The_Amarathine_Carrion



Series: The Whores of Faerghus [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Come Eating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Snowballing, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, bottom Sylvain rights, dimisylvix, dimivain, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amarathine_Carrion/pseuds/The_Amarathine_Carrion
Summary: Felix lets Sylvain have a little Dimitri, as a treat.*a dimitreat*
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: The Whores of Faerghus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609951
Comments: 14
Kudos: 215
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	Let His Highness Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This 100% began as a joke I made in a passing tweet but now it’s real and we’re all here reading it. 
> 
> *disclaimer that I am a trans person using personal language to refer to genitals that not all trans people may be comfortable with*

Sylvain had tried very, very, hard to be good for Felix.

His boyfriend promised that if he kept his hands to himself while he was at the council meeting then he would be rewarded. Felix’s rewards were always worth much more than whatever Sylvain could come up with doing to himself, so he immediately agreed without even thinking about it.

The problem is, he eventually does start thinking about it. And once he starts, it’s really hard for him to stop.

Sylvain always falls into the trap of reminding himself just exactly _why_ he’s trying to be so good. The answer is easy, right? He needs to earn Felix’s reward, and his attention. But—and this is always the part that he somehow forgets the moment he becomes too horny that he just _has_ to remind himself he’s not allowed to jerk off—when he remembers the why, he also remembers the how. It’s impossible to prevent his mind from revisiting every little detail of what Felix has done as a reward when Sylvain has been so good for him. 

It makes it more difficult to hold out each additional time.

Felix looked so hot today too. They spent most of the morning together after training just making out on his bed. Felix loved to tease him by dragging things out, knowing they had enough time to fuck before he needed to go to the meeting, but taking it slow anyway, getting Sylvain all worked up right before he left. He didn’t even take a moment to fix his appearance in the mirror, leaving some of his outerwear and equipment behind in Sylvain’s room as well as his warning to wait until he came back to “finish what’s mine.”

Goddess he loved it when Felix acted so possessive. He loved it when his swordsman took off his coat and cape and just walked around everywhere in that tight black turtleneck, knowing that he would return to Sylvain in the end no matter who it was who dared to look at him.

Sylvain whines and palms at his forehead instead of the warm bulge that was becoming painful in his pants. He wants to at least loosen them, but doesn’t want Felix to come back and think he’d misbehaved. How much longer could this meeting possibly last? It hadn’t even been a week since the last one.

Just when he starts to think he’s going to have to give up and pull it out for some relief, Felix storms through the door in a very different mood than he was when he last closed it. Sylvain sits up immediately, reacting to the swift atmosphere change by just waiting quietly while Felix kicks superficially at the cape haphazardly thrown over his chair.

“Rough meeting?”

Felix huffs and stares out the window at Sylvain’s obvious comment. The cape slips even further toward the floor, but neither of them make an effort to move.

“I’m going to kill him.” Felix decides, turning his angry amber eyes on Sylvain now. Sylvain feels a shock travel from his heart all throughout his body just from the intense eye contact Felix is giving him. Furious, might murder you without warning, _sleeveless_ turtleneck Felix is one of the sexiest things Sylvain has seen in his life— and he’s seen a not so surprisingly sexy amount of things even just in his twenty-five years.

“Dimitri?” Sylvain guesses. Felix’s eyes darken. Yep. That’s it. He’s going to be upset about this for a while then.

Felix hisses and brings his fists to his hair as he makes his way toward the edge of the bed, yanking at his half held bun.

“I cannot believe that Byleth and Gilbert keep insisting on having these meetings when the Boar is so obviously out of his mind. He stood up in the middle of my old man’s rations report and just started breaking anything he could get his hands on.”

Sylvain shakes his head supportingly, unsure of just how to approach this while both him and Felix are so worked up. The blood is still pooling in the lower half of his body and his brain isn’t letting him forget about it.

Felix’s hair is free now and he blows frustratingly at the tangles falling toward his cheeks. “He was getting in the way of our training this morning too. If he keeps bringing that attitude around me while I’m trying to actually do something to win this war, I will cut him down.”

Sylvain can’t help but react to that last one. “Woah there. You, Felix? Complaining about attitude?”

“Shut up.” Felix growls, swinging his leg over Sylvain and yanking him forward by his hair, still breathing heavily in anger while he not quite straddles him.

Sylvain gulps, the action increasing the desire already coursing through him. Felix’s perfectly toned thighs are so close to his and his silky navy black hair hangs over his arched shoulders, which of course, look incredible in that fucking top that he can never stop thinking about.

“Yes, Sir Fraldarius. Anything you want.” Goddess yes, he’d do anything just to have Felix lower himself completely into his lap and continue to stare down at him like that. If he doesn’t do something about these pants soon he’s going to lose it.

Felix smirks, eyes beginning to smolder with something Sylvain hopes very much is the reward that he was promised. He leans into him even more, teasing around the collar of the shirt Sylvain wears under his armor.

“Good.” His breath is hot against the shell of Sylvain’s ear. “Get out of this suit then.”

Sylvain is already scrambling to stand and follow his direction before he’s finished the sentence. Felix could help him remove it faster, if he wanted to, but it seemed to Sylvain that he was much more interested in watching him struggle to take it off as quickly as he could. He reclines like a panther at the crux of the bed, drumming his fingers against his thighs.

“Were you good for me while I was gone?”

Felix purrs, turning the drumming into a light scratching that moves its way up and closer to the inside of his thighs as time goes on. It is very difficult for Sylvain to continue his task while he’s staring. He’s only gotten half of it off and he’s already trembling from the anticipation.

“Yes, Felix, I promise, I was so good for you.”

Sylvain shudders as he tries not to babble. Felix has his ways of shutting him up when he thinks he’s being too loud or talking too much, but he’s not going to last long if he decides to use any of them right now.

“Mmm. I suppose you’ll be wanting that reward then. Hurry up and take everything off.”

Sylvain shuts his eyes, trying to block out everything that isn’t Felix’s smoky voice saying the word _reward_ and telling him to completely undress. He finally, _finally,_ gets the last bit off and crawls toward him on the bed, a needy whine already forming in his throat.

Felix doesn’t move from his spot, teasing lightly at his crotch now with those fingers. He uses his other hand to grab Sylvain gently by the chin and raise his eyes to meet his.

“You’ve been saving yourself all for me, haven’t you?” He clucks pointedly as he glances down to see how hard and flushed Sylvain’s cock is. “All this just because I told you to be good for me and wait.”

Sylvain tries to nod, but Felix keeps his grip tight and closes their distance to kiss him. The kiss is soft and sensual, until he bites hard at his lip before he pulls away.

“How much more desperate would you be for me if I told you to be bad, hmmm?”

Sylvain lets out a series of whines as Felix pulls himself closer until he can thumb at the slit of his cock, wrapping the rest of his hand around it but holding him steady and barely moving an inch.

Felix starts to kiss him, the slow, repetitive motion of his hand working into a rhythm that is tortuous for Sylvain who already wants to explode and is frustrated that he’s waited so long just to arrive so soon at this point. He moans into Felix’s mouth and Felix swallows those moans with growls of his own.

Felix gives a slight stroke to Sylvain’s cock, pressing deep into the dip of his slit and Sylvain gasps, giving Felix the opportunity to absolutely overwhelm his mouth with a possessive lust. He pushes until Sylvain falls onto his back and mounts him, still mostly clothed, with Sylvain’s cock now twitching against the back of his pants.

He leisurely slides his fingers down Sylvain’s heaving chest with a look that would almost seem uninterested if not for the secret amusement that the Paladin knows how to read in his eyes. Sylvain is already pretty gone, but his mind keeps hanging on to little details such as the way Felix tucks his hair behind his ear when he smirks and the twitch of his eyebrow when he rolls a nipple and Sylvain keens.

“I bet you’d like to fuck me, wouldn’t you Sylvain?” Felix stops his ministrations and pushes his nails ever so slightly harder into Sylvain’s skin. Oh goddess yes, of course he would. He never stops thinking about it, honestly. Felix is so perfect, snug around his cock like he was made for it…

“Or maybe,” Felix interrupts his thoughts, leaning forward once again until their chests are touching and his breath can be felt on Sylvain’s lips with every word, “You’d like me to fuck you.”

Sylvain exhales shakily, unable to stop himself from gripping Felix’s hips as he thinks about all the times they’ve done exactly that. His head is swimming with the haze of every pleasurable thing he’s experienced with Felix. What a terrible thing for Felix to do to him, especially when he’s so obviously ruined yet behaving just as he’s expected to, only for Felix.

“Would you like that, Sylvain? Answer me with your words.” 

Sylvain swallows, specifically trying to remember just how he’s supposed to do that. “Yes.. I’d like that.”

“Which one of those do you like, Sylvain? You’re going to have to be a big boy as well as a good boy and tell me if you’re going to get your reward.”

Sylvain’s eyes are already nearly fully dilated. He has to choose right now? Goddess, that’s too short of a notice. They’re both such good decisions, he can’t possibly lose. Yet…yet, he wants both. At the same time. Even though he knows that can’t happen..

There is a loud bang that suddenly shocks the both of them. Sylvain whines as Felix hisses and slides off of him. Dimitri can be heard cursing and mumbling through the wall. The sound of shattered glass only seems to agitate him more as he practically roars afterward, thudding against what is likely his bed.

“That damned…I am going to drain him of everything..” Felix’s fists are white from how hard he is clenching and Sylvain sighs, coming down from his headspace to deal with yet another very different episode.

Now that his mind is clearer he can take in the obvious signs of Felix’s arousal. His pupils are still wide and dark, skin flushed, though anger probably helps with that, and Sylvain is certain if he were to dip his fingers between the space of Felix’s thighs he’d find a hot, wet, heat waiting to suck them in there.

As Dimitri continues to make strange noises that do not seem to diminish Felix’s state, Sylvain gets an idea that is so risky, yet so appealing, that he cannot help but to try it.

“Felix..” Sylvain approaches the proposition slowly, cautiously. “Have you ever considered letting his Highness fuck?”

Felix stares at him like Sylvain is the thing he wants to murder most in the world. It’s a look Sylvain has gotten before, and it’s either ended in some of the best sex he’s ever had or a very, very, bad time.

“You want to run that by me one more time, Gautier?”

Sylvain shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant like thinking about being fucked by Dimitri while buried deep inside Felix at the same time isn’t the hottest thing his mind has ever come up with.

“You know, he seems real pent up lately. He could use a little help unwinding, if you get what I’m saying..”

Felix leans forward again with a sneering expression that isn’t quite fury due to the still smoky quality of his eyes.

“Are you asking me if I’ve ever considered fucking that beast?”

Sylvain’s brain is desperately trying to rub it’s cells together quickly enough to spark a fire, like a street performer might rub two coins as theatrically as they can between their fingers to attract passerby.

“It doesn’t have to be you, necessarily..or even get all the way to that. It’s whatever’s comfortable.”

Felix grits his teeth, but does not give an indication that he will bite or snap at Sylvain- which, hey, is a pretty good sign.

“Have _you_ considered it then?”

Felix’s glare is slowly morphing into something that is a mixture of dangerous and promising, which is another, better, sign.

“Honestly? Yeah. But I’ve thought about pretty much everyone I’ve known at some point, you know that Fe.”

Felix’s eyes narrow into slits, placing one hand on Sylvain’s chest and threading the other hand into his hair. He gives it a small tug, burying his lips against Sylvain’s pulse point on his neck, dragging his teeth across it in a snarl.

“You’re mine.”

Sylvain momentarily forgets what it was he was trying to do. He gasps as Felix pulls him closer and sucks hard, applying just a little more pressure to the fingers grasping his crimson waves.

“ _Fuck_. Yes, all yours Fe. All yours.”

Felix hums, licking and kissing from his shoulder blades up to his chin.

“Good. Remember that.”

The motors in Sylvain’s head are working well enough that he is dimly aware of Felix’s light panting. He looks down to see him clenching his thighs, trying to prevent them from trembling. A note of hope soars in Sylvain’s chest again. Felix is getting close to admitting that for once, Sylvain has come up with a pretty good idea that benefits all of them.

“Since you _are_ mine..”

Oh yes, he likes the sound of this.

“You should be happy to do as I command..”

Absolutely, without a doubt, loving where this is going.

“And let the Boar take his pleasure with you while I watch, to decide if he’s a good enough fuck to consider exposing myself to his savagery.”

Oh Goddess, it’s even better than he’d expected. Felix was going to kill him with his words alone if he doesn’t stop adding his voice to all of the imagery already circulating in his head.

“Yes! Yes, Felix, of course.” He closes his eyes and shudders as Felix releases his head in favor of stroking his cheek.

“I know you’ll be good for him like you are with me, won’t you?”

Sylvain nods enthusiastically, hardly believing it was this easy to get Felix to cooperate with an idea of his, especially considering it was fucking Dimitri, of all things. It’s not exactly what his mind was craving earlier but it’s still so, so, good that he doesn’t want to say another thing that might accidentally break the spell holding it all together.

Felix surprises him with a small smile as he cranes his head to listen to the much quieter noises that Dimitri is making through the wall.

“Sounds like he’s calmed a bit. Get your pants on, Sylvain. You’ll be doing all of the negotiating.”

Sylvain wastes no time dressing himself in just enough clothing to pass Felix’s particular inspection. He laughs, opening the door with a wink at Felix before the swordsman had even gotten off the bed.

“Babe, you know that’s my favorite part.”

It takes a few knocks to get Dimitri’s attention. When he opens the door, Dimitri is slightly sweaty with an eye that is not quite crazed nor completely sane. He looks pretty bad off, but the worst of his rage seems to be over. It gives Sylvain the courage to approach this confidently.

“Afternoon, Highness. Are you busy at the moment?”

Dimitri’s face is rather like a stone, but he coughs and his voice is not as gravelly as it gets when he’s slipped into a flashback.

“Not entirely...I suppose.”

Sylvain flashes one of his award winning grins.

“Mind if I come in for a few minutes then? Felix and I would like to ask you about something.”

Dimitri shows slight surprise at the mention of Felix’s name, his one eye trying to see him from where he’s concealed himself behind Sylvain’s position in the doorway.

He merely grunts an affirmation and steps aside, not looking at much of anything or anyone until he shuts the door behind him and crosses his arms. He bores into Sylvain in a way that makes the Paladin feel like he is being devoured from the inside out.

Hot. It’s actually very hot. Sylvain openly admits to himself and sometimes others that he has a weakness for men like this. Having someone that strong and domineering take control of him and treat his body in exactly the way he needs it to be used is one of his favorite kinds of sex. Felix was oh so damned perfect at it usually, but he’s really giving him the best reward to date just in offering to let him ask Dimitri for this.

“What do you want?”

Oh yeah, he’s going to have to actually say something to Dimitri, isn’t he? He lets his eyes rove over Dimitri’s muscled arms, imagining what they’d feel like wrapped around his throat. He was so much broader and angled and even taller than Sylvain himself now than he was five years ago. Sylvain had wanted him even then.

“You seem a little more tense than usual, Highness.”

Dimitri blinks, and shuffles slightly like he somehow wasn’t aware people noticed the absolute rage fits he’s been throwing throughout the monastery.

“I have my days.”

Sylvain nods sympathetically, moving his eyes to his waist now, thinking about what it would feel like pressing him down into the sheets.

“Yeah, of course. How are you feeling about today?”

Dimitri coughs, looking to the side and squinting at Felix as if he was still trying to understand why he was here. That’s fair. It gives him a good opportunity to move those eyes downward still. What would Dimitri thighs feel like wrapped around his back when he..?

“I’ve had better.. why are you asking?”

Okay, there’s the invitation. He can do this, no problem. Dimitri’s his old friend— his really sexy friend that doesn’t know a damn thing about how much Sylvain has thought about fucking him, but still. He’s also pretty sure his Highness is inexperienced. He’s shared a wall with the guy for a year before they split up and again now but never heard him hook up even once, so he’s going to have to lay it on a little thick here.

“I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you is all. I would recommend a good massage. Those shoulders of yours look particularly tense. I just so happen to be very good at working out the kinks; you could ask Felix here and I’m sure he’d vouch for me.”

Felix snorts derisively beside him. His arms are crossed just like Dimitri’s, but unlike the prince, he seemed both aware and thoroughly amused at Sylvain’s flirting.

Unfortunately, Dimitri has always been rather dense when it comes to these things.

Fortunately, he’s also still innocent when it comes to these things, and Sylvain’s offer taken at face value seems to appeal to him.

“Yes, I.. I would enjoy that. You are right, I have been rather tense as of late.”

Today just kept on working out in his favor. He smiles, gesturing to Dimitri’s bed and the Prince removes his coat and gauntlets before he sits awkwardly, slumping over already.

“Ah, Ah, that won’t do. Come here Highness.” Sylvain slides back onto the bed and parts his legs, opening his arms toward Dimitri.

Dimitri blushes, (he _blushes!!)_ and leans back into the embrace. Sylvain holds his breath for a second at just how large Dimitri feels this close up to him. He parts his legs even more, laying his head right over Dimitri’s shoulder and readies his hands.

Across from them Felix has pulled up a chair to watch the show begin.

Sylvain starts by brushing his hands against Dimitri’s wrists. The Prince is so tense, his entire body is locked up, and he jerks under Sylvain’s sudden touch. Sylvain places his hands gently over Dimitri’s, cataloguing for certain future purposes that his hands are dwarfed by his Highness in much of the same way that Felix’s hands are dwarfed by his. The idea of both of them holding his hand as he’s being taken...

But he’s getting ahead of himself again. He really doesn’t need to ruin the moment by getting hard before he’s even gauged Dimitri’s consent.

“Relax, your Highness. Trust me, I’m going to take good care of you.”

Dimitri shivers at Sylvain’s hot breath on his neck and the sincerity of his words. He slackens a bit, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position, dropping his head toward his chest so that his hair falls forward into his eyes and even Felix has a hard time making out the expression on his face.

“Please.”

 _Oh_. Sylvain and Felix exchange a look. Neither of them expected this, for Dimitri to bare himself so willingly. His voice was laced with pain and desperation, and most importantly, trust. Dimitri trusted them, to be there, to see him through his struggles.

Trust was obviously one of the most important and arousing factors in Sylvain and Felix’s relationship. It allowed them to engage in acts Sylvain had to go to great lengths of sneaking around Seteth to procure information about before the fall of Garreg Mach.

Sylvain could think of about a dozen of those things on the spot that he’d like to do with Dimitri right now, but did Dimitri want to do those things with him? He needed to loosen him up first so he’d be in more of a mood to hold a conversation.

He slides his hands up Dimitri’s arms slowly, circling around all the muscle he still feels tightening. Eventually, he’s satisfied enough with Dimitri’s responding limpness that he moves on to his shoulders.

Two of Sylvain’s fingers press into the hollow above Dimitri’s collarbones. He rolls his thumbs into the Prince’s trapezoids with a punishing pressure, knowing that Dimitri needs his hardest and best right away as soon as he feels the thick wall of knots there. Dimitri hisses and groans, making Sylvain hesitate, wondering if it’s too much pain. He starts to pull away when Dimitri reaches up and snatches his wrist, raising his head enough to make eye contact.

“More.” He growls.

Sylvain’s heart quickens, because it just so happens that more is one of his very favorite words. Hearing it from Dimitri in that tone and this position is making him overeager to please his Prince right away.

He continues with a restored vigor, alternating between points of pressure, rubbing, and stroking softly when both Dimitri and his fingers need a little break. Dimitri is trying very hard to hold back so many different kinds of sounds. It’s incredibly cute, honestly, with how little he seems to care about the destruction he leaves behind in his fits, yet now he’s hesitant to let Sylvain know just how much he is enjoying his attention.

It won’t do for Sylvain, though, who needs to hear Dimitri affirm just how good of a job he’s doing.

“Do you like this, Highness?”

Sylvain brushes his lips by the hairs at the nape of Dimitri’s neck as he bends the Prince forward and dips his hands further down his back.

Dimitri represses a shudder and a barely concealed moan. Sylvain feels the heat of his backside adjust itself just a little closer to him.

“I..I do. Thank you, Sylvain.”

Dimitri’s eye is hazy— his cheeks bearing a faint flush. Sylvain is feeling once again very hopeful. 

“It’s my pleasure.” He purrs, placing his lips on Dimitri’s skin now in a ghost of a kiss. Dimitri growls again and Sylvain can hear Felix shuffle his legs around from his spot not five feet away from the bed.

Sylvain takes the plunge again, working his hands down further still until he reaches Dimitri’s hips. He gently cradles them there, brushing his half erect cock against Dimitri’s backside, making Dimitri choke back a surprised grunt. Sylvain’s voice is low and silky on the side of Dimitri’s neck.

“Is there any other way I could be of assistance to you today, your Highness?”

“Sylvain…are you..?”

Sylvain grips Dimitri’s hips just a little tighter, holding him there, growing harder against him as Dimitri’s labored breathing takes on a distinctly amorous quality. He can feel Dimitri’s heavy consideration in the way he’s relaxing against him and decides to wait without responding. It’s one of the smarter lessons he’s been taught through the years of being with Felix. Turns out, Sylvain’s tongue is usually better suited in areas that don’t involve talking.

Felix almost ruins everything with his impatience.

He scoots the chair closer, quickly and loudly, startling Dimitri into a proper sitting position. Sylvain groans and leans back, palming at the sheets at the feeling of Dimitri pressed entirely up against his cock.

“Do you want to fuck Sylvain, Boar?” Felix asks aggressively, with not a hint of shame in the straightforwardness of his question.

Dimitri doesn’t answer, but begins to pant, and as Sylvain peers around his frame to gawk at Felix’s behavior he nearly joins him.

Felix has his hands down his pants, fingers twitching as he works them inside of himself and eyes that are usually reserved only for Sylvain when he’s feeling particularly dominating are firmly locked onto Dimitri instead.

“You want to, don’t you? I’m certain that even you can feel by now that he wants you too.”

Felix bites his lip, pulling his glistening fingers out and dragging them up slowly while he watches Dimitri’s eye follow them. He sucks noisily on them, extending his tongue to lick between the pointer and middle, making sure he gets every bit of them clean.

Dimitri actually groans an affirmative answer this time, reaching back to grab at Sylvain’s thigh. He wasn’t even pressing that deeply yet but Sylvain is sure it’s going to bruise. He starts to feel a familiar high and decides that even though Felix said he needed to do all of the talking, he was going to let Felix take over. Dimitri seemed to respond much better to his touching and the sight of Felix continuing to tease them was enough to get anyone aroused.

Felix stands and pulls his pants off before sitting once again and parting his thighs to give Dimitri a close up view of his sopping folds. He pumps the two fingers already slick with his spit back in and out of him, head resting on his shoulder, eyes beautiful and furious and heavy with want.

“See the mess you’ve created? You’d better not leave us like this. Take responsibility. Now.”

Sylvain moans approvingly, rutting against Dimitri’s back. Goddess Felix was so hot like this. He had no idea just how much hotter it would be watching him focus this kind of attention on someone else. Felix’s eyes snap to him and Sylvain whines, wanting him to take him right then and there, but Felix shakes his head and begins to circle his clit with his thumb finally letting out a low moan.

Dimitri and Sylvain join him with an appreciative noise of their own. It was obvious who was in charge here, and it seemed like there were no remaining objections. Dimitri reaches toward Felix tentatively, making Sylvain swallow a protest at the loss of warm friction between their bodies.

“Felix..should I..?”

Felix swats at Dimitri’s hand with the one he isn’t using to pleasure himself, even though it is still feet away from him.

“I’m perfectly capable of finishing myself. Sylvain, as we’re all well aware of by now, is the whore that needs your attention.”

Sylvain whines affirmatively behind Dimitri. He loved being degraded and it takes on another level when there’s someone there to witness it. Goddess Felix was so good to him, remembering to give him exactly the kind of attention he wanted even as he was busy working at fucking himself and directing Dimitri. He loves Felix so damn much.

“Sylvain…”

The way that Dimitri whispers his voice when he turns to him and digs his fingers even deeper into his thighs already makes him want to scream. He closes his eyes and arches back, baring his neck in submission, clenching the sheets now.

“Yes your Highness.. whatever you want. I’m here to serve you.”

Sylvain hears Felix moan as a wet squelching noise makes it clear that the swordsman is pumping his fingers inside of him faster at Sylvain’s last words, something that is a very common phrase in their encounters.

“Whatever I want…” Dimitri considers his words, lips ghosting by the bob of Sylvain’s throat as he pulls their lower bodies flush against each other. He grinds lazily against Sylvain with his fingers spread across his back and then, ever so gently, grazes his teeth against the Paladin’s larynx.

Oh. _Oh._ Wow. Sylvain had not expected Dimitri to be capable of teasing. He expected to be ravished throughly, held down and fucked within an inch of his life, bites and scratches and bruises everywhere that would luckily be hidden by his suit of armor.

But this? _This??_ He couldn’t have imagined this scenario in the span of a thousand dreams. He jerks toward Dimitri with a small sob.

“P..please.. your Highness..”

“Should I do exactly as I please, Sylvain?”

Dimitri’s voice is coming from over him now. Sylvain dares not to open his eyes for even a second, already overwhelmed by the noises and the smell of arousal in the air and the firm feeling of his future King lowering him to lay down on his bed while he begins to remove their clothes.

“If so, I should take you now, bend your knees back until you’re arching underneath me, make you address me not as your Highness, but my actual name..” Sylvain cries out as Dimitri rips his pants and smalls off, obviously not having the patience to deal with removing them properly.

“Yes..that’s good. Tell him how he’ll take it.”

Sylvain does open his eyes when he realizes Felix’s command is no longer coming from the direction of the chair. Felix is sitting on the bed now, reclined against a pillow in the corner against the wall, one hand still working inside him, the other playing with his chest.

Goddess _yes_. He looks so beautiful.

Meanwhile, Dimitri is growling like an animal as he bites his way down Sylvain’s torso. Sylvain is overstimulated by the simultaneous actions, torn as to what he wants to happen next, just knowing that he needs _more._ The bed is so small, Felix is so close. Sylvain cranes his neck, desperate to see Felix’s sloppy wet hole, to reach toward it, get his tongue deep inside..

A rough tug in his hair stops him. Felix holds him still and growls through one cracked eye, the other shut deep in his pleasure as he begins to squirt, still pumping his fingers deep inside and spraying it far enough to get on Sylvain’s face. He pants and squirms while Sylvain’s mind goes into overdrive trying to process the progression of events that occurred within the past few minutes.

“Fe..Felix.. fuck.. FUCK!”

Sylvain’s curses magnify as Dimitri suddenly takes him into his mouth, warm tongue firmly pressed under his head. Dimitri grips hard around his base, his huge hands easily fitting with room to spare. He squeezes, his fist remaining tight while he moves his lips further down with each stroke until all of Sylvain’s cock is covered in either the warmth of Dimitri’s hand or the heat of his mouth. Dimitri’s other hand is busy fondling his balls, rolling them and squeezing the perfect amount to compliment the way he was sucking him off.

Dimitri’s definitely done this before. Sylvain tries to imagine just what kind of person the Prince could have been with in the last five years that would teach him how to suck cock like this. The idea of Dimitri fooling around with other men turned him on even more and made him feel more comfortable with what they were doing now.

Sylvain tries to raise himself to watch, but Dimitri uses one hand to push him back down, splaying his fingers wide over his abdomen. He isn’t even using his full strength, yet Sylvain feels winded by the pressure. To be fair, he was already pretty fucking close after all the teasing he’s been through today. Seeing Felix come like that and how it had gotten on his face.. Felix didn’t squirt often but when he did Sylvain could not get enough of it.

He licks his lips, feeling dry and desperate for a taste, but there’s nothing there to indulge him. He sighs disappointingly, raising his hands to his face to feel around and see if he can swipe some of it on his fingers. He feels Felix come forward, intercepting his hands, and finds himself being laid into his lap.

Felix does him the honor of wiping a finger across his face, smearing his own juices and lowering it into Sylvain’s mouth. The redhead moans as he sucks greedily at the digit, wrapping his trembling hands around Felix’s wrist to keep it inside. Sylvain’s tongue is active even as he sucks, relishing the feeling of Felix invading his mouth long after the taste has vanished.

Finally, he pants and pulls off, arching and cursing as Dimitri begins to take him all the way to the base. Dimitri sinks his lips all the way down until he is flush against ginger curls and Sylvain catches a ravenous look in his eye when he moans at the feeling of Sylvain’s cock buried deep at the back of his throat. 

“Do you like his mouth, Sylvain? Does it feel good?”

“Yes.” Sylvain rasps, gazing adoringly up at Felix. Dirty talking Felix was his favorite Felix but it was also a very private Felix. He was showing off right now and Sylvain was _so_ into it.

“Do you want to come in it? See your seed drip out of the sides and over his lips?”

“Yes, please, yes.” Of course he wants to; that’s exactly what he wants. Felix was torturing him.

Felix’s eyes are laughing at him as he runs a hand gently up and down the side of Sylvain’s cheek.

“You’re going to have to beg ‘His Majesty’ then, aren’t you? It’s not my permission you need now.”

Sylvain nods slowly. His mind was beginning to fog as the heat that pooled low in his stomach starts pushing toward his release. He cranes his neck as he pulls up as much as he can to get Dimitri’s attention.

He almost ruins it and comes right then because Dimitri looks _so_ good wrapped around his cock like this. His cheeks are flushed pink and spit has spread all around the corners of his mouth. He’s drooling all over the sheets and Sylvain’s groin while he swallows him like it’s no problem at all.

The hottest thing of all to Sylvain though, is how he’s able to smirk through everything he’s doing and raise a haughty eyebrow, inviting him to beg like he knows Sylvain’s come to do.

“Highness.. Highness please.. I’m so close now. I.. _ah_!.. Can I please come inside?”

Dimitri stops, and Sylvain whines pathetically, nearly pulling at his face, wondering if he is going to pull off to answer. He’s calmed by Felix’s fingers threading deep into his roots, bending over so his curtain of hair catches in his peripherals.

“Shhh Sylvain. Look. He’s already giving you his answer.”

Sylvain does look, and sees Dimitri’s eye blazing with the air of a challenge. He moves his head up and down in a nod instead of a bob. Sylvain cries out in relief. Goddess they were being so good to him today.

“Thank you, thank you Highness! C..can I fuck your mouth?”

Dimitri moans and closes his eye, giving a more energetic nod. _Oh fuck._ He’s definitely not going to last.

Dimitri presses his thumbs into the divots of Sylvain’s hip and holds very still as the Paladin raises himself from Felix’s lap and grabs his hair. He thrusts upward into Dimitri’s mouth quickly, feeling incredibly needy and wanting to see what it looks like when it’s filled with his come. Dimitri’s responding noise is not quite a moan, not quite a growl, but whatever it is it absolutely does it for Sylvain as he pulls him back halfway toward his head and holds him firmly, shuddering through a long whine as he spends.

Dimitri hollows his cheeks, sucking hard with each throb of Sylvain’s release, as if he wants even more than what’s being given to him. Sylvain actually sobs, a tear that doesn’t quite make it down his face before Felix catches it.

Felix watches Dimitri finish draining Sylvain of everything he has with a strong glint of desire. Sylvain can feel how hot he is from the way he warms the back of his head with his thighs beginning to bow. He’s still coming down from his orgasm but he twitches at the idea that Felix just might fuck him— might let Dimitri hold him down and slam into him while Sylvain lies there in his bliss watching Felix cry out and squirt again, this time all over Dimitri’s cock.

Dimitri crawls on top of him, his lips shut tight, breathing raggedly through his nose. When he reaches close enough to Sylvain’s face, he parts his lips slightly to show Sylvain all the spit and come that threatens to leak out. Felix hums, pleased at the view, and taps Sylvain’s cheek to make sure he is paying full attention to the situation.

“Go on then. Thank your Prince properly.”

Sylvain reaches up to caress Dimitri’s face as the Prince brushes their lips together, then opens wide and allows the liquids to pour out, leaving a mess all over Sylvain’s face as he hurriedly attempts to lap it all up with his tongue. He shudders as Dimitri bites at his lip, pulling it downward before pulling away and rearing back, grabbing his chin. Sylvain eagerly drops his jaw as far as it can go, assuming Dimitri wants to enjoy the look of his own fluids before he makes him swallow.

Dimitri spits in his mouth. 

Sylvain is stunned for a moment. His Highness, his King _, Dimitri_.. just sucked him off and spit everything he took back into him. While he was pleasured, not even for a second did it ever feel like Felix and Dimitri weren’t in complete control of his body. Dimitri smiles down at him like he is undeniably _his_ to play with and Felix not only allows it, he’s _encouraging_ him. Sylvain is unable to prevent himself from bucking upward at the degradation. _Fuck._ He wants to be used more. By both of them.

“Impressive, Boar Prince.”

Felix brushes Dimitri’s sweaty bangs out of his face with a surprising tenderness. Dimitri leans into his hand, sighing, and Sylvain’s heart jumps at the affection shared between the two of them. He really likes seeing this too— knowing that everyone involved cares. Felix brushes his lips against Dimitri’s forehead and strokes Sylvain’s sweaty hair before he addresses Dimitri again.

“Don’t you want your turn now? Sylvain’s been waiting all day long for you to use his hole the way only a beast like you can.”

Dimitri’s eye turns dark and deadly. Sylvain sucks in a gasp as he grips his hip, already moving downward. Felix is still stroking his hair, and he’s murmuring something under his breath as his thighs shake around the sides of the Paladin’s head. Sylvain longingly thinks of burying his face in between them, even as Dimitri spreads his legs and bites hard and high inside of his own thigh.

He hears the sound of Dimitri fumbling with his bottoms. Sylvain nearly hyperventilates as he struggles to look down. Dimitri hasn’t removed his pants yet, but he’s seen enough to imagine what’s underneath and he _wants_ it. The rest of his body is so thick and muscled and feels so good against him. Dimitri’s cock is going to feel _heavenly_ when he finally melds their bodies together as close as they can get. He wants all of Dimitri inside of him, wrecking him, marking him— _now_.

“I’ll be the one preparing him.” Sylvain hears Felix’s voice through a heavy layer of want that makes him feel like he has been submerged underwater. He groans as Felix removes his head from his lap and moves toward the edge of the bed, pausing first to whisper in his ear.

“Be good for me, Sylvain. Just a little longer.”

Sylvain can only look at him with all of the love he can muster at the moment. Felix’s eyes are softened as he spreads oil from a vial that has been magically enhanced to warm the contents of whatever is inside. He’s enjoying this as much as Sylvain is, and distantly, Sylvain feels a sense of pride over being the person responsible for pleasing all of them.

Nothing else matters as soon as he feels Felix’s fingers teasing at his entrance.

Sylvain breathes slowly as Felix takes his time, kissing his thighs while he curls his finger inside. Felix always begins so gently, so uncharacteristic compared to the face of the snarling feline he shows to everyone else. His amber eyes ask him if he’d like another without needing to stop the attention his lips are leaving all over the sensitive skin. Sylvain groans, nodding, watching as Dimitri moves out of Felix’s way and works the rest of his clothes off.

Two of Felix’s fingers are barely bigger than one of Sylvain’s and he fairly regularly fucks himself. Felix knows this and still teases Sylvain by dragging it out when he knows he can take more _every single time._ Right now though? It’s a more wicked tactic than usual, because Dimitri is walking closer and closer to Sylvain’s face and he can finally see just how big the rest of him is.

There’s no way he’s going to be able to take all of Dimitri’s cock if Felix continues at such a leisurely pace.

“Felix...please. I need more.”

Felix stops in the middle of a particularly tender kiss and locks his authoritative eyes onto Sylvain’s pleading ones as he curls inward to find that sweet spot of bulbous tissue. He knows exactly where it is, but waited until he was good and ready to give it to Sylvain. It’s _cruel._ Sylvain yelps and jerks, his mouth falling open as Felix continues to massage there.

Felix slides in a third finger just as Dimitri grabs Sylvain by his hair and turns his head to slide his cock into the freshly revealed hole. Sylvain starts to choke before he adjusts to the surprise and works on relaxing as much as he can while he allows Dimitri to fuck his face.

He must look just as thoroughly wasted as he feels because he hears Felix’s throaty laugh as he picks up the pace of his fingering. Tears burn his eyes as he feels his throat and ass stretched at the same time and it’s all he can do but hang on as he moans unashamedly while the two men take their turn using his body however they decide they want to.

“Do you like the feeling of that Boar’s cock stretching your pretty little mouth whore? It’s big. You think you can take it all?”

Felix adds his pinky as he asks, now using his thumb to apply pressure to his taint. Sylvain clenches hard around the intrusion, finally feeling the fullness he’s wanted this entire time. His mouth is so full of cock that it muffles his screams, but Felix and Dimitri moan appreciatively at the way his body twists and arches. Sylvain’s cock by now is hard and flushed again, but he doesn’t want to come until he feels Dimitri inside of him.

Dimitri pulls out and Sylvain drools, saliva bubbling and popping. He babbles nonsensically over the sheer pleasure of Felix carefully stroking him while his movements slow. Dimitri brushes his thumb over his brow, soothing him. Sylvain’s vision is hazy and narrow, but he smiles at Dimitri earnestly.

“R..ready for you, Highness.” He manages to cough out in a voice that is rough and deep from the abuse of Dimitri’s cock.

Felix’s fingers slip out and Sylvain groans at both the loss and the promise of something bigger, hotter, and better that he knows is coming. Lust has him impatient, clenching around air as Dimitri spreads his legs wider, pouring oil and slathering it onto his length before he starts pressing the head of his cock against his puckered flesh.

 _Oh._ He needs to relax, but he’s shaking. He hasn’t had four fingers in a while, even if they were Felix’s, and the burn of the stretch feels so tender yet so good. He has the sense to be grateful for Felix’s pacing now, because the head of Dimitri’s cock has barely breached him and it still feels like the biggest thing he’s ever taken.

_“Ahhh..Highness..you’re so..”_

He grasps at his chest like he could clench his heart in his fist because he can’t find the words to express how he’s feeling. He _loves_ it, but it’s so much, and there’s so much more of it to have. His mind is telling him he’s aching to take it all now, and it’s not wrong, but his body is clearly saying he will regret sitting for days afterward if they rush to their completion.

“Good boy, Sylvain. Take it slow, beast. He wants you just as badly, look at him. Make sure to watch how much of a pathetic mess he’ll become as you work every inch in.”

 _Felix._ Goddess, how could his boyfriend make him feel so safe yet get him riled up even more with just his words? Sylvain throws his head back and slams his eyes shut, trying to calm his heaving chest. His thighs wobble a few times before he feels fingers holding them back steadily. He moans gratefully and cracks open an eye to see Felix spreading him while looking down at the point where Dimitri is penetrating him with a determined lust.

Fuck. That’s great. Definitely something he’s committing to his memory.

Sylvain feels Dimitri shift forward the slightest bit and bites down hard on his lip. His hips want to cant downward even past the pain and the knowledge that it’s not going to work. His breathing picks up as all the nerves in his body beg him to move, to do _something_ to sate the burning, aching, emptiness.

“Hold still, Sylvain. Focus on me.”

Sylvain blinks, honing in on the direction of Felix’s voice. He’s still down there, but instead of holding his thighs open he’s tucking strands of hair behind his ear and lowering his face toward his cock. _Oh fuck._

Dimitri slides in another inch further and Sylvain keens. Felix wraps his lips around his cock as Dimitri moves shallowly, still just a few inches inside, testing the waters. Felix tongues around the head, toying with it, giving Sylvain just enough of a distraction that he isn’t ruined by Dimitri slowly continuing to push, until the consistent pressure begins to massage at spots that are much more pleasurable.

Dimitri is about halfway in when Sylvain’s hips develop a mind of their own and begin to rock back.

It’s too much and not enough all at once. He can’t wait any longer. He whines when Dimitri and Felix stop, holding him still while watching with an _unfair_ amount of emotional restraint as he desperately squirms in an attempt to fuck himself. Felix slaps the inside of his thigh hard enough to make him cry out.

“Get ahold of yourself.” Felix sneers, like this isn’t exactly how he loves to see Sylvain— tearstained, and red, and broken for cock. “You’re so greedy. So ungrateful after all we’ve done for you.”

Sylvain feels like he is on _fire_. He wants Felix to slap him again. He wants Dimitri to move. He wants to reach down and pump his cock as soon as he’s fully sheathed so he can come all over his stomach while Dimitri fucks him within an inch of his life. He wants something, _anything,_ to happen really. Yeah, he’s fucking greedy, ungrateful, _whatever_. He _needs_ this.

“F..Felix. Felix please..I can..”

“Quiet, slut.”

Sylvain bites his lip, still quivering, tears once again forming because he knows the tone Felix is using, and it means that soon everything will be very very worth it.

“I should come over there and shut you up.”

 _Please._ He’s going to lose his mind. He’s going to..

Dimitri moves again, suddenly, and quicker than earlier. Sylvain can’t decide whether to sob or scream so he settles on a strange variation of both. Dimitri’s girth is so good but it’s stretching him in ways he hasn’t been stretched before and _fuck,_ nobodies fingers could have prepared him for this but if this is how he’s going to die _goddess just let it come._

“Highness.. Highness yes, hurry, need you…” He’s not sure if he can control anything coming out of his mouth anymore. The words just come, like his thoughts— a meaningless stream of noises. Dimitri grunts his approval of the fucked out disaster Sylvain is becoming, gripping harder and sliding his length most of the way in.

Sylvain reacts so loudly, it’s a surprise to even his ears. Felix slaps his thigh again but this time he’s too far gone to react. He just continues to moan nonsensically and writhe while Dimitri increases the depth and pace until finally, _finally,_ Sylvain can feel his balls slapping against his ass and his screams take on a shaky quality reflecting how truly broken he is.

Dimitri’s growls are feral as he pounds into him. Sylvain’s heavily lidded eyes are locked onto the way that his mouth is twisted into a snarl and the deep possessive hunger of that widened blue pupil. Sylvain’s neglected cock flops uselessly against his stomach, precum smeared everywhere from the force of Dimitri’s thrusts. He needs someone, _something,_ to touch it. He needs to come.

“Harder.. harder.. Dima..”

At the sound of his childhood nickname, Dimitri snaps, lifting Sylvain’s legs and bending them back as far as possible while he shifts onto the edge of the bed to rail down into him. _Goddess._ There’s _more._ There’s somehow _more!_ His jaw falls completely slack as he tears at the sheets, nearly ripping them. He’s _so_ close.

“Is he being too loud for you Boar Prince? I’ll show you how to make him behave.”

Sylvain barely registers the fact that Felix has made any noise at all. It’s doubtful that either of them could make out a single one of the words he’d say to them right now. It’s no matter. Soon enough, there is no confusion at all as to what he meant to do when he swings his legs over Sylvain’s shoulders and buries Sylvain’s face under his soaking pussy.

Sylvain might have passed out for a second there. All he knows when he’s able to focus again is that his tongue is moving and Felix’s thighs are quivering. Sylvain moans gratefully, pushing into him as deep as his tongue can extend, swallowing all the sweet juices that meet him when Felix clenches hard at a particularly clever motion. He’s slick and throbbing and delicious on his lips. Sylvain never wants to stop tasting him.

The sounds of a very pleased Felix draw his eyes upward to another sight he’s not going to be able to forget anytime soon, if ever.

Felix barely has to move thanks to the combination of Dimitri’s furious momentum and Sylvain’s insatiable mouth. His face is fully flushed and his head is thrown back in rapture as he holds his hair up and out of the way with one of his hands, clearly close to overheating. The other hand is busy working his clit, rolling and jerking it between his fingers. All of this is so stupidly hot that if Sylvain had even half of a brain cell left it would be enough to make him come, but in the end none of these things are what bring him to the point of exploding into one of the most intense orgasms he’s experienced in all the years he’s spent fucking. 

Felix still has his sleeveless top on.

Sylvain feels struck dumb, watching the rippling of Felix’s forearm as his lean muscle moves under the guide of Dimitri’s thrusts and his own frantic rubbing. Dimitri’s grunts are becoming lower, more bestial, and right as Sylvain taps out to take a breath he hears Felix say it.

“Don’t pull out. I want him to leave it inside.”

Sylvain gasps and dives right back into Felix’s folds, licking and sucking with a renewed ferocity. He’s going to fucking come again within seconds probably but he’ll be damned if it happens again before anyone else does.

_“Sylvain.. Sylvain..”_

Felix, so usually quiet and disciplined when he’s riding Sylvain’s face as a form of punishment, is panting Sylvain’s name loud enough to be heard over Dimitri’s growls and the lewd wet slapping of their bodies. Sylvain shuts his eyes, pulling at Felix’s hips and grinding him down as hard as they can both handle without it becoming painful. The heat in his stomach is dangerously close to spilling over.

“Sylvain..! _Nhngg!_ gonna..”

A copious amount of warm, sweet, liquid gushes out of Felix as he locks his thighs hard around Sylvain’s head. He bends forward and jerks, crying out while Sylvain continues to swallow every wave of his exquisite nectar. Sylvain moans, still buried deep into Felix’s pussy, as Dimitri pushes all the way up into him one final time, digs his nails deep into Sylvain’s sides, and unloads with something akin to to roar.

With Felix hot and heaving all over his face and Dimitri cursing and throbbing deep in his ass, Sylvain completely loses control of his body and arches high off the sheets. He barely tracks his consciousness through his rapid, uneven, breathing and the frantic pounding of his heart. He’s still gasping for air and trying to figure out what’s happened when he feels Felix placing kisses on his cheeks and pulling him backward against his chest.

“You did good, Sylvain.. Drank all of my come down.. You took the Boar so well..”

Sylvain sighs, lolling his head back toward Felix’s shoulder and resting his eyes. He feels Dimitri pull out and winces. There won’t be any riding instruction for a few days, minimum. There is a creaking beneath him as Dimitri comes to join them and soon he is crooning to the feeling of fingers softly combing through his tangled hair.

The Prince is smiling at them as Sylvain blinks up at him. His blue eye is clear and cognizant. Sylvain feels a flutter of affection toward the glimpse of the old Dimitri he’s been missing since they returned, followed by a flutter of pleasant shock as Felix leans forward to capture the Prince’s lips. Dimitri returns the sentiment, moving slowly, and a bit shyly, against them before breaking off and kissing Sylvain with a tender intimacy that brings a different kind of tears to his eyes.

“Sylvain…Felix..thank you.”

The derisive heaviness that Dimitri carries in his voice has vanished. He is a long way from whole, but it’s something— it’s progress. And hey, it never would have happened if it wasn’t for Sylvain’s insatiable horniness.

Sylvain coughs, testing his voice, and deems it suitable to respond. He squeezes Felix’s hand in a silent thank you as he laces his other in Dimitri’s, pulling him in to rest against the heart still beating wildly in his chest.

“Anytime, your Highness.. Seriously. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thefriedpipes)! Come talk more about fe3h with me 🤗


End file.
